


By Any Other Name

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, naming babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request asked for the pregnant reader and Cas to debate over baby names, finally settling on Rosario--incorporating both the reader's desire for uniqueness and Cas's desire for something more biblical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

“What about Oliver if the baby is a boy, or Olivia if it’s a girl?”  

Cas frowned at you, his brow creasing.  That would be a ‘no.’

****.  
** **

You were four months pregnant with Cas’s child.  Sometimes, you still couldn’t believe you were carrying a tiny life inside you.  Then you’d look down at your swelling belly.  Yeah, one of the not-so-fun ‘perks’ of being pregnant was all kinds of weight gain.

Naming the baby hadn’t even crossed your mind as something you’d have to do until some little old woman stopped you and asked how far along you were.  You’d answered, and she started rambling about how sick she’d been the entirety of her pregnancies.  

Then she’d asked what name you’d picked out.  You drew a blank, then told her you and your husband were still deciding.  You’d walked away in a bit of a panic.  This new little life needed a name.

****.  
** **

“What about Macy for a girl or Jackson for a boy?”

Cas moved to stand behind the chair you were sitting in, reading over your shoulder.  You’d purchased a book of baby names, but so far, all of them had struck out with him.

“I was hoping for something more…God-like.”

“You want to name our baby Thor?”  You craned your neck to look at him.  He shook his head, chuckling.

“What are your thoughts on Lemuel?  Or perhaps Bethel.”

“I don’t…Cas, we’re looking for something that won’t get completely butchered every time there’s a substitute teacher.”  He tilted his head to the side.  “Every year, there’s usually at least one day where the regular teacher is out.  A substitute comes in to teach the kids in their place.  And every time that happens, the poor kids with the strange names have to go through having their names horribly mispronounced.  And then they get teased for having such strange names to begin with.”

“That sounds unpleasant.”

“It can be.  So, maybe we could avoid that, and find a different name?”

“Othniel?”

“Cas, baby, you’re not hearing me.  Something that doesn’t sound fifty shades of strange.”

“How is that strange?  It is a good name for a boy–meaning ‘strength of God.’”

“How certain are you that I’m having a boy?”  He frowned again.

“You haven’t let me check.  Are you changing your mind?”

“No.”  You wanted the surprise.  “But…what if we went with one that could be used for either gender?  That way, we only have to choose one name.”  And maybe, that might limit the wiggle-room for weirdness.

“Ariel?”

“That’s a girl’s name.”

“Actually, it’s not.”  You could tell he was growing frustrated.  “It is a unisex name.  It means ‘lion of God.’”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that ever since ‘The Little Mermaid’ came out, it’s been mainly associated with girls.”  You bit your lip. “Look, we still have time.  This baby isn’t popping out for another six months or so.  We don’t have to decide right now.”

“I do not see what a sea-creature has to do with what we name our child, but you are correct.  This is not a matter that needs to be decided today.”  You sighed and he kissed your forehead.

****.****  
.  
  


The closer it got to your due date, the more stressed out you were getting.  You still hadn’t decided on a name.  Cas was insistent that the name have some sort of religious connection, but you were hoping for a more unique name–without crossing over into the ‘reasons to tease someone’ zone.

****.****  
.  


“Still no name?”  Dean plopped down on one of the armchairs in the apartment you and Cas had.  Sam was sitting in the other, with the footrest out, reclining.

The apartment wasn’t too far from the bunker, but once the two of you had tied the knot, Cas had wanted a ‘nest’ of his own.  Dean and Sam made sure to swing by every so often.  They’d even dubbed your home “a break from reality”–meaning, they loved it was a “hunting-free” place where they didn’t have to be reminded of the horrors they knew on a constant basis.

“I have offered several suggestions, but ______ doesn’t like any of them.” Cas said as he entered the living room.  He sat on the sofa next to you and you promptly re-situated so that you could rest your feet in his lap.  Maybe promptly isn’t exactly the word, since it took you over a minute to adjust, thanks to your protruding abdomen.

“I love you, Cas, but we are not naming our baby Eldad.”

“Oh, please, don’t do that.”  Sam sat up straight, ignoring Dean’s chuckles.  “For the kid’s sake, don’t.”  

“What do you suggest, then?”  Cas posed the question to the Winchesters.

“Hey, I’m all for naming the baby Dean.”  Dean grinned.  You rolled your eyes the same time Cas rolled his.

“You’re dead set on the baby having a religious name?”  Sam asked.  Both you and Cas nodded.  “Well, what about Rosario?”

“Isn’t that a girl’s name?”  You asked.

“It’s feminine in Spanish, but it’s masculine in Italian, so really, it can be for either gender.  And it means–”

“Rosary.” Cas finished, smiling.

“Rosario.”  You tried the name out.  You loved the way it rolled off your tongue.  “I like it.”  You looked at Cas, wondering if maybe this would work for him.  He grinned.

“I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
